


Watching

by Nutmeg44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutmeg44/pseuds/Nutmeg44
Summary: They weren't the only ones watching.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written as a pinch-hitter for the  _HP_   _Big Bang_ Challenge at the HP_3forfun community at LiveJournal.

They watched her.

It was very hard not to watch her. It seemed as if  _everyone_ watched Ginny Weasley. And why shouldn't they? She was everything a guy or a girl could want. In the vast student population of Hogwarts School, Ginny Weasley was the 'It' girl. She was every girl's best friend (unless you happened to be Cho Chang) and every guy's wet dream. She was beautiful, smart, witty, funny, athletic, personable, noble, brave and just a little bit dangerous. Her exposure to the Dark Lord in her first year gave just enough of an edge that made her seem very seductive while giving her an understanding of the dark side of the war. That made it easier for her to be less judgemental of those who have been exposed to it.

She never judged, always looking to see beyond the exterior. She was, even more so than the great Harry Potter, a Marshall for the underdog, a captain for the misunderstood, a champion for the outcast. And for two particular Slytherins, it just made her more attractive. That isn't to say that her lithe, yet curvaceous body, her mocha eyes, or her cupid's bow lips weren't an attraction. It was her innate grace and sensuality that mesmerized these two Slytherins, compelling them to watch her. So they did. Year after year, ever since they spied her in a heated snogging session with her then boyfriend Michael Corner, they watched her. Little did they know, she was aware of their watchful eyes.

"Do you think she knows what she's doing?" Blaise Zabini was getting frustrated with watching the youngest Weasley. Right now he was barely containing his desire to march across the library and snog her senseless.

"She has to. There's no way she can be unaware of the effect she has on the male population," Draco Malfoy said, as he continued writing his Transfiguration essay.

"I'm beginning to think she is unaware. Either that, or she's doing it on purpose. Oh, to be that quill…" Blaise said, with a groan bordering on a moan. He had yet to start writing his essay, being too transfixed with watching the redhead across the room.

At the sound of his noise, Draco looked up to see Ginny Weasley deep in thought with the tip of her feather quill in her mouth. Silently, he agreed with his best friend and sometimes lover,  _oh to be that quill_. After a brief intermission from his assignment to gaze upon the redhead, he returned to his essay.

Both notorious Slytherin ' _Sex Gods_ ' had had their share of bed partners over the years, including each other on more than one occasion but for them, Ginny Weasley was the Holy Grail – even with her questionable blood status. As two young men accustomed to getting whatever or  _whomever_ they wanted, the delectable Ms Weasley was just another desire yet to be fulfilled. Regardless of the war raging beyond the walls of Hogwarts and to a certain extent, within the walls, they were still two seventeen year old boys with desires, and at the moment, they desired Ginny.

Blaise had all but given up on his essay, deciding that pulling an all-nighter was the only way that would be accomplished. He opted instead to enjoy the visual feast that was Ginny Weasley trying to study. Draco was drawn from his studies once again at the near-panting breathing of the dark boy next to him.

"Blaise, if you keep up all that drooling you're going to ruin my essay, then what will you use to do yours?"

Blaise's attention, however, was firmly fixed on the redhead who was now using one of her spare bits of parchment to fan herself, an attempt to get cool in the humid library temperature. The approaching summer was already proving to be a scorcher.

In an attempt to get cool, Ginny had shed her jumper and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her school shirt. Her blue lace bra was visible between the openings and there was a considerable amount of cleavage showing. She was so busy trying to create a breeze that she appeared to be unaware that her pleated skirt had ridden up and a fair amount of her pale thigh was showing.

Blaise could barely contain himself, much to Draco's amusement, although he was experiencing a similar reaction to the redhead. It was downright torture wanting to smell her, touch her, taste her and being unable to do so.

With an exasperated sigh, which caused her breasts to further strain against her shirt, putting her cleavage into further view, Ginny went back to writing on her parchment. After about ten minutes of writing and equal time spent by Draco and Blaise staring, Ginny put down her quill and pulled her long read hair off her shoulders before curling it into a messy bun at the top of her head.

To the two Slytherins, this was one of the sexiest things they had seen her do all afternoon. The sunlight streaming through the window hitting her hair at just the right angle gave the impression that her hair was fire. The way stray hairs from her messy bun were fluttering around the long, graceful column of her neck made them want to make a trail down her neck with their tongue. A single bead of sweat drew Draco's attention from her neck to the valley between her breasts. His eyes followed the lone bead with uninhibited lust, as it made the descent to the area covered by her shirt. As his eyes travelled down the expanse of her body as though he could still see the bead through her clothes, Draco realized that Ginny Weasley liked to match.

All her movement had caused her skirt to ride up her leg even further and they now had a clear view of the matching blue lace triangle covering the thatch of auburn curls between her legs. Alerting Blaise to his latest discovery had an immediate effect on his sometimes-lover, particularly in the groin area. Trousers now incredibly tight and homework long forgotten, they both just settled in to watch the youngest Weasley finish her own assignment.

An hour later, the subtle actions of Ginny Weasley was making both boys considerably uncomfortable. Her continued crossing and uncrossing of her legs were driving them to their breaking point. The sporadic glimpses of her lace covered core were becoming both a dream and a nightmare for the Slytherins, Draco especially. Blaise had long since given up on his ingrained pureblood propriety and had inconspicuously released his throbbing erection from the confines of his trousers; to rest along his stomach beneath his un-tucked school shirt. With the pressure no longer being an issue he was able to just sit back and watch the show, all the while rubbing his hand along Draco's left thigh, his hand climbing higher and higher with every pass.

Draco, on the other hand, was having a hard time dealing with the hand, the view and the pressure. His erection, hard, painful, throbbing and confined was downright torturous. On every third pass across his thigh Blaise's hand would generously give his cock a squeeze. His desire was to rush back to the Slytherin dorms to have Blaise deal with his not-so-little problem but he also couldn't tear his focus away from the Gryffindor girl.

It seemed that Ginny Weasley had finally finished whatever assignment she was attempting to complete because after a quick final scribble on her parchment, she threw her jumper over her semi-buttoned shirt, gathered her belongings and made to leave the Library. She was almost near their table when a bit of parchment fell from one of her books. It seems she was unaware something fell because she left the Library without so much as a glance at their table or a cursory glance around the room. Curiosity got the better of them and Draco, being the only one of the two who was in a position to stand, if a little stilted due to the still painful erection, hurriedly went to the paper that turned out to be a note.

Bringing the note over to Blaise, they put their heads together to read it.

_Hello Boys,_

_Now that I have your attention, meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 11.  
Think of me and the door will appear. See you then._

_xxx G_


End file.
